


Cloud's Desires

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstory, Cloud Is Shy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Lots of Fetish Research, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Really Really Gay, Sock Fetish, Socks, Voyeurism, Zack Is A Jock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zack will do anything for his boyfriend Cloud, even if it means going through foot porn just to make him happy.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Cloud's Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I just wrote this because I wanted to see if I could, so I did. Pretty self-indulgent not even gonna lie but I might as well post this because you never know who else might find it as an interesting read lol
> 
> Also this isn’t beta’d so there might be some errors

Five minutes. For five minutes Zack had been calling Cloud’s name to get his attention. Well, maybe not five minutes, but to Zack it felt like it was forever. For whatever reason, the boy’s attention was somewhere else, his eyes fixated on the carpet under the couch that they were currently lounging on, and his hand resting on Zack’s ankle, rubbing his thumb slowly in circles on the side of his heel. 

Shaking his foot vigorously, it snapped Cloud out of his daydream, looking at Zack and then the foot in his hand, withdrawing it with a faint blush on his face. 

“Gaia to Cloud, you there?” Zack teased as he ducked his head slightly to get a closer view of his face. 

“Sorry, I was just distracted,” Cloud mumbled, his gaze moving to the tv at the other end of the Zack’s living room. 

Zack hummed and laid his head back down on the armrest, stretching his legs out further onto the couch and Cloud’s lap. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Nickel for your silence?” Cloud snorted. 

“That’s not a real saying, loser.” Zack poked Cloud’s rib with his foot, making the boy fidget. “No but for real, something wrong?”

“No, not at all. I’ve just…” Cloud looked down at his lap and back up to meet Zack’s eyes. “It’s nothing,” The blonde said with a small smile. 

Worried, Zack propped himself up on his elbows to get a closer look at Cloud. They’d only been dating for a couple of months, but have been friends for almost a year now, and during that time Zack has learned every quirk of Cloud’s and could always tell when his boyfriend was lying and when something was wrong. Of course, most of that came from Zack pushing the young boy’s buttons during the flirting phase, figuring out what boundaries there were between them. 

To say Zack was an expert on “Cloudology” was an understatement. 

“You’re lying, I saw your right shoulder twitch.” Zack sighed. He reached over to grab the remote from the table in front of the couch and turned off the tv. “You know you can tell me anything Cloud, you can trust me.”

Looking down again, Cloud began to twiddle with his thumbs nervously. “It’s just, I know we’ve been dating for two months now, and we know we love each other but it’s just,” he shook his head and covered his face with his hands, “Gods this is embarrassing. I was just wondering when we’re going to do...stuff.” 

Zack blinked.  _ Stuff.  _

_ Oh. _

At first a chuckle, then a muffled giggle, and then full-blown laughter was coming from Zack while a shy and blushing Cloud sat there at the end of the couch, his legs ready to walk him to the door. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Zack let out the last fit of laughter as he wiped a tear from his eye, “I didn’t expect you to be the one to bring it up. I always thought I was going to, but I never really knew how to bring it up to you.”

“So you’ve thought about doing stuff with me before?” Cloud asked, the red hue from his face getting lighter. 

“Well, of course, I have. Why wouldn't I want to have sex with my sexy boyfriend?” Zack said shamelessly. 

A pillow was chucked at Zack who moved his head to the side to avoid it. “Don’t say stuff like that! It’s embarrassing.”

Zack positioned himself next to Cloud and hugged him tightly, his head resting on the top of Cloud’s soft yet spiky hair.

“But I mean it. You’re so adorable, and beautiful, and stunning, and Gods, just every good word in the dictionary.” He nuzzled his nose into the blonde spikes and gently breathed in the scent of his lavender shampoo. 

A muffled groan followed by a few words came from Cloud who was squished against Zack’s chest. “Come again?” Zack asked. 

He repeated himself a little louder for Zack to hear, but of course Zack was going to egg it on. “One more time? I couldn’t catch that.”

“I said you’re handsome!” Cloud yelled in frustration and embarrassment. “You’re insufferable.”

“But you love it, and you love me.”

“I do.” A pout followed by a kiss on the lips. 

After a fit of cuddling and kissing, the two laid in each other’s arms on the couch, their fingers tracing shapes onto each other’s hands. Zack was the first to break the silence, clearing his throat to get Cloud’s attention. “Back to the earlier topic, are you sure you’re ready for sex?”

The smaller male fidgeted slightly in embarrassment and shook his head. “I don’t think sex, but maybe something?”

Zack nodded, understanding him completely. “Ah, like foreplay?”

“Do you always have to be so dense?” Cloud groaned. 

“But I’m not wrong, am I?” Zack mused, his legs intertwining with Cloud’s the more the two of them moved around on the couch. 

“No…” 

Another moment of silence, Zack knew Cloud had more he wanted to say so he gave him time to work up the courage to finally speak. Eventually the blonde’s mouth opened but no words came out, just hesitancy. One second later Cloud continued. 

“Do you have any fetishes?” The red hue became amplified on Cloud’s pale skin. 

Zack paused for a moment to think, did he have fetishes? Granted, Zack knew he was a horndog with a bigger libido than normal, but he knew how to keep it under control when it came to Cloud and his boundaries. Zack knew better after the first time he talked about his dick getting hard during a cuddle session and Cloud’s couldn’t form a sentence for the next hour. And the other time Cloud accidentally grabbed Zack’s erection during a round of play wrestling. That time Cloud had not only lost his words, but was lightheaded for the rest of the day. Zack found it funny how sexually deprived Cloud was sometimes. 

But fetishes, that wasn’t something that Zack was all that familiar with. In his past relationships there was only sex. Passionate sex at least, and of course foreplay that could keep Zack going for hours. But there was never a need for him to deviate from the normalcy of blowjobs and anal, and not even his past partners had thought to bring up anything to him. 

“No, not really.” Zack looked at Cloud who almost seemed disappointed. “Do you?”

“Uh, kind of.” Cloud rubbed the back of his head, avoiding the cool blue eyes that were on him. 

“Kind of doesn’t sound like nothing Cloud. You know you can tell me if you wanna try something, eventually we were gonna have to talk about sex anyway.” Zack rubbed Cloud’s back, feeling his boyfriend ease into the touch. 

“It’s not really sexual though. Well, it is for me, maybe not for you. And it’s weird, really weird, so I don’t know if you’d be okay with it. It’s stupid actually, forget about it. Okay?” Cloud rambled, his breath becoming slightly shaking with nervousness. 

Continuing to rub circles on Cloud’s back, Zack used his other hand to lift Cloud’s chin so their eyes met. The redness on the smaller boy’s face settled down and became flushed, his lips parting slightly. 

“You can tell me, I’ll understand. No judgment and no teasing. Promise.”

Cloud swallowed hard and nodded, feeling a part of his lips kiss him on his forehead. “Your socks.”

No teasing of course, but Zack looked puzzled at the statement. “What about them?”

“That’s my fetish,” Cloud mumbled. 

“Why my socks?” Zack asked, genuinely wondering at the fetish. Zack had of course heard of many fetishes; BDSM, role-playing, lingerie, and of course the infamous foot fetish. But a sock fetish was entirely unheard of to Zack, and of course no doubt was probably related to a foot fetish. The thought made Zack blank for a moment as he recalled a time he made fun of foot fetishists in front of Cloud as a joke with Kunsel. It was trendy to mock foot fetishism, and it never would’ve pegged Zack that Cloud might’ve had one, and he worried the boy was too nervous to tell him for this exact reason. 

“I-I don’t know! It’s just something that’s interested me since I was younger.” Cloud explained. “If it’s too weird can we just forget about this conversation?”

“What would you do to them?” Zack asked, not beating around the bush. 

Cloud started sputtering with his words at the confrontational question. “You can’t just ask me something like that!”

Zack chuckled deeply, feeling the smaller boy next to him shudder at the sound. He began to kiss his cheek and soon moved to his mouth, pulling Cloud in to deepen the kiss and make him moan lightly into his mouth. “I wanna know, because I want to make you happy,” Zack said as he parted from Cloud’s lips. 

“But you already make me happy.” Cloud moaned as Zack started to gently kiss and nibble on Cloud’s jaw. 

“Well maybe I want to make you happier _and_ horny.” Zack hummed, resuming his work lower on Cloud’s neck. The word horny didn’t have its usual effect on Cloud who was taking in the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips on his neck, something Zack rarely did as Cloud wasn’t always the most intimate when he was embarrassed. 

“Ugh shut up,” Cloud said between a moan and a whisper of Zack’s name. 

“Tell me what you want to do to me then, baby.” Zack panted as he kissed his way up to Cloud’s ear. 

“I want to worship you.” Cloud moaned, his hand moving to get tangled in Zack’s hair. 

“Yeah? What else?” Zack continued, though he wasn’t entirely sure what Cloud meant by worship. 

“I want to massage you.” He groaned as the pale red hue came back to his face. Cloud knew it was embarrassing to say but he couldn’t stop himself as Zack nibbled on his earlobe.

Massage, Zack could get behind that. Being on the track team did leave too many sore muscles, many of course being in his feet and lower leg area. Maybe Cloud having a sock fetish, and possible foot fetish, wasn’t such a bad thing. 

“You can do whatever you want to me babe, I’m all yours.” Zack eased up on Cloud, falling back to rest his head on the armrest of the couch again. His legs were still intertwined with Cloud’s, and he carefully ran his left foot up against the blonde’s leg. 

There was hesitancy in Cloud’s actions as he moved lower, passing over Zack’s obvious hard-on in his sweats, and moving lower to he was on his knees in between Zack’s legs, his feet on both sides next to him. 

“Can you not look at me while I do this?” Cloud asked shyly, earning a nod from Zack who leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. Eager to feel what all the hype was about. 

Nothing but the sound of their breathing could be heard as both were pent up and excited to be trying something new, Zack obviously never having done this before, and Cloud being able to try this out on his first boyfriend ever. Placing a hand on one of Zack’s shins, he moved his hand slowly down till his hand was over the area where he felt the sock begin. Something Cloud loved about Zack was his collection of socks, though he had never admitted it to him. Crew socks that were never too long nor too short, just enough to always cover up the ankles on his boyfriend when he wore jeans, and just enough to leave some skin when he wore shorts. Wondering if he was perhaps a prude at the thought, Cloud chucked the thought to the back of his head as he worked his hands a little lower. Now on the top of his foot, he could feel the shape and curvature of his large and masculine feet. 

Never wanting to get caught, Cloud had avoided staring at Zack’s feet for too long whenever they were there. His first exposure to the titillating sight was when they first became friends at a small party Aerith and Tifa had thrown together for the football team. Tifa’s boyfriend Rude was on the team, so of course they had made the effort to throw a big house party at the end of a season. It was there that Cloud was introduced to Zack by Aerith who had been trying to set the two up for years apparently (they would learn of that only a day after they announced to their friends that they started dating). 

The two hit it off almost immediately, despite them not having much in common. They were drawn to each other’s differences of course, Cloud finding relief in the bright and nearly chaotic energy of Zack’s enthusiasm, and Zack finding peace in Cloud’s shy and quiet softness. It was a match made in heaven, and Aerith knew it was only a matter of time before they would be together. 

After a night of drinking, the college students began to drop like flies as their bodies exhausted all the energy they had. The two boys who were too busy with each other’s company hadn’t noticed until they began to slur their words and misplace the red cups that were just in their hands. Knowing their dorms would be too far to walk in their buzzed stupor, they were lucky enough to bunk in Aerith’s room who noted earlier Tifa would most likely be spending the night with Rude. 

They stumbled into the room as quietly as they could to not wake up Aerith who always slept like an angel. Zack began to fall to the floor and gestured to Tifa’s bed for Cloud to sleep, Cloud being too tired to fight him on it. He kicked off his shoes and laid on the bed, the moonlight from outside illuminating the middle of the room where Zack began to lay as Cloud threw him a pillow and blanket. As Cloud rested his head, he watched Zack take off his shoes, watching carefully to notice every detail he could in the moonlight. 

He turned over immediately, embarrassed at how much of a perv he felt like as he was already growing aroused by the sight. 

The memory still fresh in Cloud’s mind, he didn’t realize how long he was sitting there with his hand just rubbing gently the top of Zack’s foot. 

“Is this it?” Zack questioned, wondering if Cloud was holding back. 

His voice was like a snap back into the reality of what Cloud was doing, and soon the embarrassment came back to the shy boy, who’s hands folded on his lap again. 

“Sorry, I think I need to go back to my dorm,” Cloud mumbled as he stood up and put his shoes on. 

Zack shot up and instantly regretted it as he grew lightheaded. “Did I do something wrong?” Zack winced as he rubbed his eyes. 

“No! You didn’t do anything wrong, I just don’t think I’m ready.” Cloud admitted as he was already reaching for the door. 

“You don’t need to leave, though.” Zack pouted as Cloud was already turning the knob. 

“I’m sorry Zack, I just need to be alone for a second. I’ll call you later.” Cloud shamefully looked away, as he left the dorm room.

Zack sat there and stared at the door then sighed. “I love you!” He called out, hearing a faint “I love you too” come from the other side. 

It was always like this, whenever Cloud would get too embarrassed or afraid he’d shut down and isolate himself rather than talk about his feelings or trust Zack. And Zack, being as oblivious as he was, was no idiot when it came to emotions. Some even called him the most emotionally mature person they knew, a title that he wore proudly. When it came to Cloud, he gave the boy as much time as he needed to calm down, but some times were harder than others as Cloud wasn’t always the easiest to communicate with. When Zack first told him he loved him, Cloud refused to talk to him for a week until the boy came knocking on his door one night in tears and apologizing for not saying it back when he felt the same. Zack understood, but that didn’t change the fact that it was the loneliest week ever since he first met Cloud. 

Time was all that Cloud needed before he’d trust Zack with this, but for Zack he needed to make sure Cloud was not only trusting him, but was also comfortable and happy. He knew what he needed to do to make sure Cloud enjoyed himself, and all it’d take was a night of studying. 

Grabbing his phone, Zack opened the Moogle.com search app and began typing. 

_ My boyfriend has a sock fetish. _

* * *

Zack had been searching for hours on the internet what sock and foot fetishist enjoyed. While many of his questions were answered through forums that specialized in this fetish, he was still unsure of what he needed to do on his part. He grasped the idea of what worshipping now meant, but what could Zack do that Cloud would enjoy?

He opened a gay porn site and search up “sock fetish”, unsure of how unsightly it could be. The first videos he watched made it apparently clear what would be done, and while the thought of his toes going into Cloud’s mouth made him queasy, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was in any way pleasurable considering the way the men in the videos were moaning. 

But Zack continued, as he knew this was for Cloud. He made a mental note of everything he saw, the way the men dominated, and how some were more submissive. Zack wondered what Cloud’s preferred role in this would be, but whatever he wanted he made sure Cloud would get. After another hour of watching, Zack was more than sure he could pull this off and be just as verbal as the men in these videos, if not more verbal for Cloud if he was into that sort of thing. His gut told him yes. 

After closing out the tab and clearing his history, Zack wondered if these were the same videos that Cloud would watch and if he got off to them. Thinking further, he wondered if Cloud had ever touched himself to the thought of Zack’s socks or feet. And the image of Cloud touching himself was enough to get Zack hard, as just the thought of his beautiful boyfriend with the most gorgeous eyes and softest smile was already enough to make his body feel warm. Zack could only imagine what Cloud’s dick looked like, if he was a shower or grower, if he was cut or not. How long or thick it was, and of course Zack knew no matter what he’d love every ounce of Cloud’s body, even though the boy never dressed in anything except black jeans and some time of dark-colored jacket or long sleeve shirt. The turtle necks were definitely the hottest thing Zack had seen Cloud wear though, as the tease of Cloud’s covered body did something to him. Zack began to picture what Cloud would look like in a black turtleneck, the rest of his body exposed to Zack. He pictured the boy touching himself, his hand wrapping around the shaft of his erection and slowly moving up and down in a teasing way. His eyes closed tightly in pleasure, a moan being choked back as Cloud was much too prudish to make any noises that would be sinful to Zack’s ears. 

Picking up the pace, Cloud would open his eyes only halfway and moan Zack’s name, saying  _ please  _ and  _ oh gods _ , his tongue licking those beautiful and soft lips with eagerness as he knew he was on the verge of cumming all over himself and his black turtleneck. 

_ So close.  _

_ Almost there.  _

_ Zack.  _

“Cloud.” Zack moaned. 

With devilish timing from the universe, a soft knock came from the door and Zack’s hand nearly squished the erection in his hand. 

“Coming!” Zack called to whoever was at the door, wishing he was shouting a different spelling of the word. 

He put his dick back into his sweats, adjusting it to where it’s not  _ that _ obvious. He opened the door, and was blinded by the bright light of the hallway, not realizing he was sitting in the dark of his dorm this whole time. Opening his eyes again, he saw Cloud standing there. 

A black turtleneck on.

Thank the gods for the cold weather outside. 

“Cloud, you’re back!” Zack exclaimed as he pulled the boy in for a tight hug. 

Cloud laughed lightly, filling Zack’s heart with warmth. “Yeah, I’m sorry about earlier. I just needed to go back to my room and calm down. It was...a lot for me earlier.” His fingers fidgeted slightly as he tried to excuse himself. 

“Don’t worry about it babe, I’ll always understand when you need alone time.” Zack kissed his forehead, catching a whiff of that lavender shampoo again. It was fresh, like Cloud had just showered a while before coming to Zack’s apartment. 

“May I come inside?” Cloud shyly asked.

Moving out the way Zack held the door open for him, “like you ever need to ask.”

One of the many benefits of Zack having no roommate was the fact that Cloud had an ease of access to the room any time of day he wanted, but of course showing up and letting himself in was too far out of his comfort zone. 

Kicking his shoes off, Cloud made his way to Zack’s bed and plopped himself down, patting the spot next to him for Zack to join him. Eagerly, the brunette jumped onto the bed, nearly knocking Cloud off balance. He grabbed him into a big bear hug as he laid down, the blonde spikes tickling his neck as Cloud was resting on Zack’s firm chest. 

“You’re like a dog, you know that?” Cloud teased as he stroked the arms that held him tightly from underneath him. 

“Well I hope you’re not a cat person.” Zack nuzzled his face into the crook of Cloud’s neck and kissed him gently. 

“What if I’m allergic to fur?”

“Then pray you have Allegra.” 

Cloud scoffed, “Good, if I’m asleep then I don’t have to put up with you.”

“You love putting up with me.” Zack puckered his lips. 

“Yeah, I do.” Cloud turned his head to reach Zack’s lips and kiss him in an awkward position. 

They laid there in the dark of the room for what felt like eternity, but eternity never felt like enough for either of them. Zack could feel Cloud’s heartbeat against his forearm, he wondered what was going through his brain. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

“Nickel for yo-“

“Not that again.” Zack groaned as Cloud held back a laugh. “Hey, Cloud?”

_ Bump. _

“Yeah, Zack?”

“Do you want to try the thing again?”

_ Bump bump.  _

“Wh-what thing?”

“The sock thing.”

_ Bump bump bump.  _

“Zack, I don’t know. It’s too weird, I don’t want to gross you out.” 

“Well maybe I want you to massage my feet, ever thought about that?”

_ Bump bump bump bump. _

“Oh don’t say things like that…” 

“Hm, why? Do you like it when I talk about my feet?”

_ Bump bump bump bump bump. _

“M-maybe.”

“We’re in the dark, you know. You could do anything you want without me watching you.” 

Zack could feel Cloud’s heart racing in anticipation, he felt the breathing in Cloud’s chest hitch slightly at the thought of doing anything. 

_ Anything. _

Loosening his grip on the boy, he felt Cloud get up and move to the edge of the bed where Zack’s feet were resting. He stepped off the bed, and for a moment Zack began to worry Cloud would just leave again, but his worries subsided when he felt a hand wrap around his right foot. 

There was silence, and then the pop of a joint as Cloud got on his knees on the floor to be face level with Zack’s socked feet. There was something so endearing about the way Zack felt Cloud rub his face against his foot, letting out a loud moan, as if he’d been holding it in for years. 

Zack could see nothing as hardly any light shined in the room, and it made it all the more exciting as each action was a surprise to Zack. Cloud’s warm face against his feet was surprisingly relaxing, but when the warmth left Zack was starting to miss it. Soon, two hands wrapped around his other foot, the digits pressing into the sole deeply, rubbing into small circles. The sensation started as a tickle to Zack, but soon grew into pleasurable massage as he felt Cloud’s soft hands tend to him. 

His hands roamed all parts of his foot, making sure each nerve and muscle was cared for properly. Cloud would stay on a spot longer when he noticed Zack’s foot twitching in agreement to the sensation, or when Zack himself let out a deep groan of pleasure. When Cloud’s fingers ran out of space that hadn’t been massaged already, he moved onto the other foot, providing service everywhere he could. 

As Cloud stared intensely in the darkness in front of him, he imagined what Zack’s socked feet looked like in front of him. But his imagination could only take him so far as longed for the view that had been in his fantasies since the first time he saw Zack’s socks. 

Standing up, Cloud moved to the lamp on the dresser and turned it on. Both of the boys looked at each other, blushes on both of their faces as Cloud saw that Zack hard on was exposed and in his hand. 

Normally, the very prude Cloud would bolt and run in embarrassment, but this time, he let his eyes linger on the massive erection in Zack’s hands. He always could tell it was big from the imprint when Zack wore his sweats, but it seemed bigger now that it was out in the open, the head leaking pre-cum as if it was a greeting to Cloud. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Zack asked, his voice groggy and deep. 

Cloud said nothing but got back on his knees and continued to massage the feet that were previously being worked on. This time, Cloud’s gaze fixed on both Zack’s feet and his erection. 

Eager about the audience he now had, Zack’s member twitched, making Cloud groan lightly at the sight. Knowing that Cloud was enjoying the view, Zack continued to stroke himself, his eyes locked on Cloud as he massaged his feet. 

Eventually, the massage began to slow down, and soon Cloud was shoving his face back into the socked feet, shyly sniffing quietly as if to hide it from Zack, though he could feel the breeze from Cloud’s breathing on his feet. It was erotic to see someone worship him in a way like this, and Zack was in bliss knowing his loving boyfriend trusted him enough to let him watch. 

“You know,” Zack snapped Cloud out of the daze that his feet put him in, “if you want, you can go further.” The statement was vague, but both knew what that meant. 

Cloud nodded, his hands trembling in excitement as he reached up the legs of the sweats and pulled down the socks on both legs, revealing Zack’s bare feet to Cloud. 

To Cloud, he was surprised at how well taken care of they were, not any dry skin or nasty untrimmed toenail. Perfectly pedicures and soft, which was unexpected for a jock. Cloud raised an eyebrow that Zack caught, laughing at how obvious his boyfriend's thoughts were. 

“Aerith and Tifa like to take me to get pedicures with them when they go shopping,” Zack explained, his cock still in hand. It did make a lot of sense as Cloud knew they always dragged him along when they went shopping since Cloud always refused. It also explained why Zack, Aerith, nor Tifa would ever talk about what they did on the days they went shopping. 

Cloud shrugged and continued to ogle at the large feet in front of his face, wondering if he should just dive right in and push past the embarrassment. The brunette noticed the hesitancy on his boyfriend’s part and decided to take the initiative for him. 

Wiggling his toes in front of Cloud’s face did the trick as his mouth went agape, a blush rising on his face. Zack continued the movements as it was like he had the boy under some sort of spell. Just how pent up was Cloud? He moved his foot closer to his face, practically rubbing the bare sole to the blonde’s warm and soft cheek. Turning his head, Cloud ran his tongue up the side of the right foot that was currently next to his face. Zack stopped in his tracks as the wet sensation was a shock to his system. It wasn’t gross, nor was it weird, but it was instead pleasurable. His feet had never felt so sensitive, but the gentle touch of Cloud’s tongue did something new to him. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Cloud asked as he realized Zack stopped breathing when his tongue touched him. 

This time, Zack was speechless. He shook his head and just watched with wide eyes as Cloud moved his head more to fully run his tongue on the side of his foot, never breaking eye contact with the boy who was on the bed, the elbows that were propping him up were shaking. 

Becoming braver, Cloud ran his tongue to the side of Zack’s big toe, before slowly putting it in his mouth. He sucked on it gently, making Zack moan Cloud’s name louder than either of them expected him to. Dick still in hand, Zack continued stroking himself, quickening the pace on instinct. 

Moving to the other parts of his foot, Cloud wasted no time in kissing and sucking on the more gentle parts of the sole, not forgetting where they were. He ran his tongue over every inch of the sensitive skin, knowing what it was doing to Zack. He switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment as the other, not once breaking eye contact with his boyfriend. 

To Cloud though, at that moment he felt like he was more than his boyfriend, he was something more indulgent. 

“Master…” Cloud moaned, his hot breath hitting the bare wet skin of Zack’s sole. The sensation, and the words uttered drove Zack crazy, making him climax on the spot, his hand moving up and down faster than Cloud had watched him do before. White spurts landed on Zack’s tank top, some reaching up to his collarbones and chin. 

Cloud’s eyes were wide as he watched the scene unfold before him. The man he loved and  _ worshipped _ was cumming all over himself, all because of Cloud. There are some things you never forget, your name, your birthday, your phone number. For Cloud, the memory of Zack moaning Cloud’s name while shooting all over himself would be one of those unforgettable things. 

When all was said and done, Zack laid there, chest heaving and his head on the pillow with his eyes locked on the ceiling. 

“Are you okay?” All Cloud could choke up. 

“That was...fucking amazing.” Zack panted. His head went up to smile lazily at his lover, his eyes looking just as lust-driven as they were when he came. “Cloud, stand up.”

Unsure, but not willing to disrupt the flow of things, Cloud did so, standing up over the bed. “Take your pants off,” Zack said in a tone that was almost demanding. It made Cloud’s skin crawl with goosebumps. 

He did so, only realizing how constricting they were to his hard on the moment he buttoned them. Shimming his way out of the jeans, he watched Zack state at him up and down with hungry eyes. “Take your boxers off.”

Cloud did so without argument, pulling them down quickly enough to where his dick was bouncing from the movement. Zack continued to stare, his half-nude body being interrogated. Cloud went to pull up his turtleneck when Zack stopped him, telling him to keep it on in a more stern tone. Not wanting to upset his master, Cloud nodded and let his hands fall at his side. 

Zack continued to stare, it was exactly like the image he always had in his head. This time, however, Cloud was bigger than Zack had pictured, which wasn’t a problem at all. 

“Touch yourself.” 

Blushing, Cloud moved his hands to the base of his dick, moving up and down slowly, letting his thumb run over the tip. His hips bucked at the sensation it gave himself, and Zack took in every movement he could. 

Cloud was begging to pick up the pace when Zack told him to stop, and before the boy could ask why his hands were moved and replaced with Zack’s feet instead. The sight, the feeling, the situation just made Cloud squirm with excitement and horniness. It nearly made him smile. 

_ Gods he really is depraved. _

Moving his feet up and down the shaft, Zack watched as Cloud was bucking into his feet on impulse repeatedly. It was cute, but Zack wanted more reactions. He picked up the pace on his erection, making sure every skin on skin contact was well known to Cloud who was looking down with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

“Zack…” Cloud moaned, nearing his orgasm. Zack started to pick up the pace as he realized Cloud, _ his  _ Cloud would cum. The blonde’s hips thrust forward a few more times before he was moaning loudly, louder than Zack had only moments before. 

Sinful sounds that were music to Zack’s ears. 

After a series of obscenities and Zack’s name being moaned, Cloud had finally stopped and was looking at the aftermath. Zack’s feet were covered with Cloud’s seed, and as nasty as it should’ve been to someone with post-nut-clarity, Cloud couldn't help but get started at cleaning the mess with his tongue. 

Zack, who thought he was in control of the situation, found himself being put under the spell of Cloud as he watched the boy eagerly clean up his own mess with his tongue, licking every part of his feet clean. And of course Zack was already getting hard. 

Looking up, Cloud returned that look of hunger in his eyes. 

“Wanna go again?”

  
  
  
  



End file.
